Forgotten Society
The Forgotten Society’s town was built over the ravaged world where Dimsdale and Fairy World (the two main settings of The Fairly Oddparents) remained before their destruction during the Nicktoons Saga and the Gumball Saga. It sits far from the Dimsdale Ruins across the state and is shielded by an invisible barrier meant to hide the city from enemy detection and to keep those within the shield safe from the conditions of the outside world. Much of the world itself, however, had been overflowing with vegetation as a result of the effects of the Mawgu’s attack rather than the normal corrupted plains like in Volcano Island. Only Dimsdale and what remains of Fairy World had been fully corrupted and left to rot from the attack. The Society itself is led by Doug Funnie and Channel Chasers Timmy Turner and consists of a massive number of cartoons long forgotten in both the war and real life, borrowing many assets from each of their worlds including CN City to build its foundations. A majority of these consists of Cartoon Network shows, as well as some from networks distributed or partnered by Cartoon Network like Jetix making it the only other company to be involved in Toon Wars outside of the main two universes. The city debuted in Toon Wars: The Final Days when Jimmy Neutron among a few others was rescued by Future Timmy in the initial virus attack by the Toon God. Much improvement was needed in certain areas within the walls that Jimmy was able to repair by helping Dexter. In the end, unfortunately, the Forgotten Society was invaded and destroyed by the Virus Entity led by the Toon Goddess, not only disproving their theory that they could reverse engineer the corruption to break the Fourth Wall, but also revealing the area the city was built over contained the essence of the Mawgu that programmed the source of the virus. After the battle, it was de-materialized by the Toon Goddess' death that warped reality to an earlier state. But following the reality fix administered by Jimmy Neutron, it returned in the form of Toon City rather than what it was prior with the goal to allow all cartoons, canceled or concluded, to thrive freely across the new Toonverse. Geography The main hub area of the Forgotten Society behind the barrier consists of standard Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network-themed buildings; much like the busy street aesthetics from the bumpers in the early 2000’s in CN City, and Nickelodeon’s early hotels and crossover locations. Many of the themed areas have orange to black and white markings on them to represent the channel the cartoons had come from. Notably, even though some residents had originated in some way from Disney, almost none of the Disney aesthetic had been used outside the large palace Doug uses for recreational purposes; which interestingly enough uses a mixture of both gold and orange-themed colors; in addition to the aqueducts that stretch into and from the palace and various parts of the city from the outside of the shields. Due to the sheer amount of cartoons present in the society, there are several long neighborhoods that stretch and curve to fit within the wide barrier; much of it being centered on one side of the town while the rest contain several areas of activities. The most popular spot is the hub near the palace that is used mainly for cultural events. Some examples include: concerts, parties, games, and city meetings. The recreational area, by itself, borrows more of a "theme park" vibe with its assets, complete with bridges that cross open lakes, beautiful light posts, an assortment of colors, etc. In the Research District, the area moves in a similar maze-like path to the areas outside the shield dome, but is much cleaner and easier to navigate thanks in part to the signs and short layout. At the back near where the transit tunnels are underground, there is a sparkling blue waterfall that streams into a lake and around the shield barrier. Locations Main Hub * Grand Palace ** Guest Rooms - This is where some of the new members of the Forgotten Society stay when they first enter the city. Afterward, they find a place of their own in the city district; though in Jimmy Neutron’s case, Doug let him stay in one of the top floor guest rooms instead to stay close to he and Timmy ** Kitchen ** Ballroom/Dining Room - It isn't in the palace but appears next to it with its own walkway, doubling as a dining room and ballroom. ** Lookout Tower/Observation Deck - This area is equipped with a large telescope Phoebe and Sandy frequently use to observe any occurrences in outer space. Its specialized lenses are powerful enough to view into other worlds within the Nicktoons Dimension. However, viewing past that often causes the scope to malfunction. This was used to monitor and locate Bikini Bottom during the start of the Final Days Saga when it was under attack by the Virus Entity. ** Museum - This is where memorabilia and records of history throughout all of cartoons reside for viewing. It features both history within reality and outside of it with real-life photos documented, such as the Nick Hotel, which Doug suggests not to look into if you don’t want to scar your eyes. ** The Altar - It sits outside on the left of the palace and is used for any religions from different worlds and cultures; though their main religion comes strictly from the Fourth Wall. In the back window, the mosaic light shines perfectly from the sunlight just in the distance from the vast open fields with two mountains on either side to give off one of the most beautiful natural effects. This is Doug’s favorite thing to look at from the altar, in addition to the aqueducts that go inside it. The pillars, interestingly in and out of the altar, also seem to have lines of code and several small images carved into them to reference toons from the past. On the way to the building, there appear to be two separate rows of stone columns like the ones inside lined up in a straight path. * Recreational Center ** School Yard - If you're a new cartoon that was cancelled but recovered in the Toon Wars, this is where you go to learn about many different things, like new worlds, cultures, and history. Phoebe likes to teach here, and it has two floors, one of which directly connects to the wall of the Research District with a passage beam. ** Food Court ** Grand Arcade ** Sports Arena ** Amphitheater ** Public Library City Sector * Apartment Complex * Housing Offices * Transit Station * Nick Cafe Research District * Sandy and Phoebe's Lab - Located underwater in a dome made to resemble Sandy’s old Treedome in Bikini Bottom. To access it, one must take the elevator down near the waterfall reservoir or the wait for the dome to physically rise up from the water to open its front door at the bridge. * Transit Station * Dexter's Lab * Forest Walkways - These are large open paths that lead to various parts of the Forest District. They usually don’t take but a few minutes to traverse through when visiting the local areas of the map, especially when paying attention to the signs. But for those without any knowledge of them or the visible shield barrier nearest to the back of the walkways, it's easy to get lost. Jimmy one day walks through here alone when he’s upset. * Waterfall Reservoir - The Waterfall sits next to the border between the Forest District and the City Sector and has a tube that you can walk through. There are bridges and walkways that stretch across the river and lead to long steps and statues. * Mechanics and Engineering - For any mechanics or geniuses out there, this is where they come to invent new products or adjusts any equipment. Peridot and Jasper typically spend their time here with Jimmy joining in to make new inventions * Mines - The Mines are where some of the researchers at the Forgotten Society go to gather natural resources from the Earth. It doesn’t go very far and is confined almost entirely in a deep ditch that cannot be climbed out of unless you take the lift back to the Research District. Oddly enough, the mines go through the city walls but don’t go any further than that. * The Transit Station - This tunnel system serves as a faster way of transportation for the civilians. It runs on neurotomic energy made by Dexter and stretches across the city. Strangely, the layout of the tunnel also extends out of the barrier but immediately curves back inside. Some areas of the rail system can be seen above ground through windows in the road or tracks that come from out the tunnels. Locations Outside the Barrier * Dimmsdale Ruins ** Elementary School ** Timmy's House ** The Dimmadome ** Mawgu Crater * Mountains ** Old Dimsdale Laboratories ** Scorched Plains ** The River and Waterfalls ** Alien Wreckage and Crashed Space Hydrant History The majority of the Forgotten Society present were originally characters from CN City from the early 2000's and CN Crossover Nexus. In it, the villainous Strike had gathered all the people to attempt to freeze them for sport, eventually being defeated when Garnet, Ben 10, Raven, and KO had arrived to stop him. The city was restored and the other cartoons were safe. But as soon as the crossover had ended, the much larger Toon Wars had begun. The Syndicate had arrived in CN City to bring everyone to their side and cause chaos by using their knowledge of the Fourth Wall against them. Seeing the very scale of the threat already, and the manipulation of much of The Multiverse, a majority of CN City's residence had moved away from their respective worlds and abandoned the town, stripping it of much of its assets on their path of refuge. Meanwhile in the Nicktoons Universe, with the Toon Wars further escalating in the Samurai Jack Saga, the Forgotten Society had begun to form on the then ruined world of Dimsdale led by Doug Funnie and Channel Chaser Timmy after they too lost their worlds/timeline from the war. Together, all of the cartoons that were moved had used each of their resources to build the sprawling city and live there for the remainder of the war, even after it had officially ended. Phoebe would be the first to discover this in Toon Wars: The Final Days merely months before the main events of the story could occur. Her world was ravaged by the mysterious Virus Entity ahead of time blocking communications with the Toon Force. But luckily, she was saved by the society when they randomly received her distress call. Soon after, Jimmy Neutron, Samurai Jack, Wulf, Mr. Krabs, and Scotsman were each rescued by CC. Timmy after they detected Bikini Bottom's destruction. It was at the Recreational District that Jimmy would meet Doug Funnie once again and encounter new allies in the city. Many were skeptical of him at first, such as Dexter and Jessica, mainly due to the Toon Force never being around to save them when their worlds were under the threat of danger, or were being attacked by opposing forces beyond their own. But they would quickly grow to appreciate him once he helped to improve much of the technologies in the city; even tell him the origin of the Toon Wars through their knowledge since the Syndicate first attempted to manipulate many of them before the Nicktoons Saga. During the time, multiple assassination attempts were attempted on Jimmy's life by unknown opposition, sending out Megas XLR on autopilot and corrupting Jimmy Two Shoes. Eventually, Mandark staged an attack at his secret subterranean lair with the League of Super Evil where he planned to use a super laser to destroy areas of the city, starting with the Grand Palace. Dexter along with help from Jimmy among many others had fought and foiled their efforts and in the end were able to confirm to Jimmy that the Fourth Wall was real. Together, the Forgotten Society would be called to action as the Virus Entity, which they've discovered thanks to Phoebe and Sandy, was reaching closer and closer to the Earth. Jimmy proposes they study and reverse engineer the virus programming to use to break the Fourth Wall and finally free themselves from the networks that neglected them, essentially taking their revenge. But as it would turn out mere hours after the public conference, the surviving Toon Force would arrive with crucial confirmation that the virus was irreversable. Doug Funnie was then captured and taken to an unknown area upon the arrival of the Toon Goddess. The remaining elite corrupted quickly invade the city, soon leading to its destruction when the Toon Goddess bombed the map in retaliation. Seeing the Toon Force fight to save them and the truth behind the virus, the rest of the society join in the battle against the villain, holding their own but never truly causing any damage to her. With her programming, she corrupted and killed all of the Forgotten Ones (with the exception of Phoebe, CC Timmy, Noble, and Peridot), and the ruins of the city were erased when reality began to warp itself. Culture and Ideology As explained by Phoebe and Doug, the Forgotten Society are like how they were in CN City or other crossover areas, sticking to their core personalities while also adapting to modern cultures and other shows. But the one thing they heavily rely on is the belief in the Salvation Break of the Fourth Wall, where the Virus Entity could, in theory, be the key to getting through to the next reality collectively, or at the very least rebooting everyone for the better so no one is left behind. In essence, the Forgotten Society wishes to break the Fourth Wall and take control of each of their channels so that every show is free to air and the future generation doesn't suffer what they had to endure, treating it more as fact than just religion. In reality, however, the Virus Entity was irreversable and seemed to have a collective mind of its own, destroying all who believed in it. Had their plan been proven true, the Forgotten Ones would have broke the Fourth Wall and forced their network's administrators down (sometimes hinting they would have been killed rather than prosecuted). The many cartoons around the world would be able to thrive on their own and their makers would be given more freedom to create their shows without the interference of their companies. However, certain ones such as Teen Titans GO, Steven Universe, or Spongebob Squarepants would be altered in some form, or otherwise deleted. People For a list of cartoons present in the society, check Forgotten Society Cartoons Trivia * The early layout of the society originally didn't have a mine nor much of anything aside from the city, area of the recreational center, and an unfinished area for the research district. This was created back in August 31, 2018. Another version without the school yard would be included in October 2018. * Since the city is for refuge, there are no taxes. But there is still currency available for all kinds, much to Mr. Krabs’ delight. * The schoolyard area of the main sector noticeably sits in a part of the land that slides down like a ditch deeper than the building it goes to. Doug briefly mentions this was likely the result of an earthquake that occurred when they first arrived. * In story, Bloo brags that the palace layout was his idea. It was meant to resemble Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends but quickly became its own thing thanks to help from other cartoons. * Interestingly in the museum, there's more Cartoon Network memorabilia than Nickelodeon. Realistically, this is likely due to Cartoon Network having more history distributing multiple properties than Nickelodeon has, including its predecessor, Pinwheel. * The entirety of the shield barrier consist of electromagnetic waves created by the Kids Next Door and Dexter. This is why some of the generators were modeled with random parts around the city. The inventors, on the other hand, were not fully aware what the rest of the world looked like. * When going through the ruins of Dimsdale, much of the iconic structures from the show can still be seen barely intact from decay. Timmy's house, for example, can be found with only the floor of the living room left. While almost all of the Dimmadome is still standing but left in a severe state of disrepair, overtaken by an extreme growth in plant life. * Some of the attractions present in the Forgotten Society can be compared to that of the real life Nick Hotels, which sported much of the same themes. For facts about them, visit ''Defunctland ''on Youtube. Category:Settings Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:CN City Category:Forgotten Society Category:Forgotten Ones Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Wars Category:Frozarburst